Disclosed herein is a new and distinct blackberry variety. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Plablack 1401’. The new variety was designated by the breeder as ‘14.01R.28’. The new variety of blackberry was created in a breeding program by crossing as seed parent an undistributed blackberry parent designated ‘13.01R.153’ (unpatented) and as pollen parent an undistributed blackberry parent designated ‘10.04.05’ (unpatented). Both the female and male parents are selections from the Applicant breeder's program. Both parental varieties are property of the Applicant and have not been commercialized. The Applicant maintains them in their nurseries, and both parental cultivars have never been commercialized.
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by root cuttings in Segovia, Spain, 3° 59′W., 41° 22′N., 2742 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.